elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miraak
What race is he by any chance? Title says it all. I have been wondering about his race for a while. Could he be an Imperial or a Nord. Jackalex13 (talk) 11:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 : Wouldn't he be Atmoran? Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 11:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nord? From what source? 13:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: He is a nord. His mask can be removed showing this via console commands on PC.FortunePayback (talk) 15:04, February 10, 2014 (UTC)FortunePayback No Mask Image That mask image should be removed from the article. There is no need to be directly here 12:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) All Dragon Priest pages show an image of their mask. Miraak shouldn't be an exception. : Yes, but he is a character - not simply an enemy like the other Dragon Priests. Jimeee (talk) 14:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) : But he is just an enemy. Yes, he's important in as much as having a string of quests, but he's still just a dragon priest, besides. I say keep it, makes sense to keep masked dragon priest pages in a similar style. LeeVEGETA talk 17:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : I think the mask image is just a more close up image of what his mask looks like.FortunePayback (talk) 15:05, February 10, 2014 (UTC)FortunePayback Untitled Who makes this stuff up? Miraak died? According to whom? Who says he used Mora's knowledge against the dragons? Once again, a very sloppy article that belongs in the realms of fanfiction. 15:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : Miraak died? According to whom? - Technically he was not killed. Before Vahlok killed him, Herma-Mora saved him by transporting him to Apocrypha. "Herma-Mora snatches the Traitor away just as the Guardian is about to strike the killing blow." Source: The Guardian and the Traitor : Who says he used Mora's knowledge against the dragons? - ''He used the Bend Will shout he learned from Mora to turn against Dragons. '''Source': Herma-Mora's and Frea's dialogue. : Jimeee (talk) 16:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) The Unable to loot Miraak Glitch I found if you use the console command tlc and go under the platform after the final battle with him, you'll find his skeleton there, thats where I found it anyway. 15:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Another Miraak Glitch? So Im doing the Dragonborn quest on my 360 and I finally got to the summit of Apocrypha. In my game Miraak hopped on a dragon and now is suspended in the air, not moving. Ive tried everything and it hasnt worked. What do i do? IS Miraak the first Dragonborn Or Not? I'm very confused and can find very little information on the subject: is Mirrak the first dragonborn? What about St. Alessia? Or was her bloodline rather granted dragonblood by her pact with Akatosh, making them dragonborn not by birth, but by divine favor (at least for the generations alive at the time of her death)? I also thought that the pact St. Alessia made with Akatosh was the same pact made with the mortal races that would allow the occational birth of mortals with the souls of dragons... Or was that a separate pact made long before? Because the time before the Dragon Wars that Miraak was from long predated the ascention of St. Alessia... And if the latter is true, is there any lore that says exactly WHEN Akatosh made this pact with the mortal races? Also, one last afterthought: Miraak may not have been the first dragonborn simply because it's something that pretty much goes completely unnoticed by the possesor of the dragon soul, as not everyone, even in the time before the Dragon Wars, was going around slaying dragons! Ulithium Dragon (talk) 05:24, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : wouldnt miraak be classed as undead : i mean if he has been gone for all of those years surely he must be undead or something along those lines : 13:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm pretty sure that Hermaeus Mora granted Miraak imortality when he claimed him for his realm father than letting him be killed by the Guardian. You could also think of it this way: daedric worshipers have been known to go to their lord's realm when they die. Hircine is one such example, as well as Nocturn. :: But in Sovengard, we saw that the "dead" in these such realms arent simply coporial spirits, but have a solid form. And since Hermaeus Mora is the prince of knowledge (and arguable one of the most powerful of the princes), I'm sure it's within his power to grant immortality, with all the knowledge he's collected over the millenia. 05:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Alessia's bloodline was infused with Akatosh's blood making her bloodline Dragonborn. Miraak was born a Dragonborn before her and is the first known Dragonborn. There may have been more, but as there is no lore on the subject and because a Daedric Prince says so we assume there are not. 07:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Stealing Souls I have unlocked the first word of the Bend Will shout but I don't have any left over souls. So, when I defeated a dragon at Solstheim Miraak stole the soul. Then I went to Whiterun, where I quiet often encounter dragons and tried to get a soul when I defeated a dragon, but Miraak stole it again. Is this going to keep on happening even if I try to keep on killing dragons in Skyrim? KyranEllis (talk) 22:12, August 26, 2013 (UTC)KyranEllisKyranEllis (talk) 22:12, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction My Dragonborn Always Absorb Dragon Soul So That The Battle Against Miraak Can't Finish Because Miraak Can't Absorb Soul. How To Fix This ? Wedding Guest? So has anyone here had the unfortunate luck of having Miraak turn up as a wedding guest?? Apparently it did for someone: http://strayraccoon.tumblr.com/post/72532953393/twomenandadragon-look-who-fucking-showed-up Bluesonic1 (talk) 10:47, July 30, 2014 (UTC) : On the PS3, I had Miraak bug out after he would become ethereal. He would kill a dragon and absorb his soul, but his health wouldn't fill all the way up and he would never change back to a physical form. Nothing I could do to damage him in that state. I tried to reload a previous saved game from well before that quest and when I finally got back to him, he did the same thing. :: I solved the problem by killing the dragon I rode in on, before damaging Miraak enough to force him to become ethereal. This left 2 dragons flying around. I then damage Miraak and he again bugged out while ethereal. This left 1 dragon. While Miraak was standing, doing nothing and bugged out, I killed the last dragon with Lightning Storm. If I stood out to one side, the dragon would be in range when it pathed by. Miraak then absorbed it's soul which topped off his health bar. Miraak then became physical and started attacking like normal. I was able to kill him and finish the quest. 16:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Monkey Empty Page I'm just a guest and I like going around the Dragonborn DLC pages but something's wrong. The entirety of Miraak's page is empty. Any reason why ? Edit : Never mind, it was just a bug from me, you can delete this discussion if you want. 23:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Where was he? Miraak is the first dragonborn, right? So why wasn't he in any of the previous games instead of just Skyrim? OR was he in Apocrypha for all that time? Silver4Raven (talk) 20:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) : Questions like this are better asked in the forum, like his page says he was transported to Apocrypha during the Dragon War in the merethic era and was only strong enough to manifest himself back on Nirn when we see him in the Dragonborn dlc. I'm pretty sure he was only thought up for the dlc though. AzuraKnight (talk) 20:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) : Well... That's a duh, of couse he was thought up for the DLC. But like most DLCs, more lore of the Elder Scrolls Series is shown to us. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 00:57, April 11, 2016 (UTC)) Error found in article. The can be looted from his skeletal corpse following the battle. This sentence from the article has an error that I spotted after reading it. I believe "the" should be "they" I would have fixed it my self, but it appears as if I am unable to edit it for unknown reasons. Lollercoaster119 (talk) 23:24, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks. It seems you can't edit the page because it has been protected to that only autoconfirmed users can edit it. You have to have been on the wiki for at least four days to become autoconfirmed. -- [[User:Dr. Porter|'Dr. Porter']] ([[User talk:Dr. Porter|'Talk']]| ) 24:00, September 23, 2017 (UTC) He would ignore me (Random guy): I had it where he would ignore one or two onve in awhile on the 360.